staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 11 (seria I, odc. 11) - Śmierć w parku - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Mrówki ogniste (Fire Ants: The Invincible Army); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /10/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce -Tajemnice kotów cz 1 (Timbavati: An Epic Cat Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2685; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5852 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5852); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /5/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Gdańska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Bonanza - odc. 134, Mały wielki człowiek (Bonanza, ep. 134, Little Man - Ten Feet Tall); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2686; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2464 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /11/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /6/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Pamiętnik Pani Hanki cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Borys Lankosz; wyk.:Kamila Baar, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Magdalena Cielecka, Marta Dąbrowska, Jakub Gierszał, jacek Koman, Karolina Kominek, Filip Kosior, Joanna Kulig, Joachim Lamża; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Homeland I - odc. 2 (Homeland, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Człowiek na linie (Man on the Wire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Marsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Glina - odc. 5/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Świat się kręci - /11/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Bonanza - odc. 134, Mały wielki człowiek (Bonanza, ep. 134, Little Man - Ten Feet Tall); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Człowiek na linie (Man on the Wire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Marsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 88/91 Metro miłości; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 337; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 965 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 134 - Apetyt na wszystko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 5 "Powołanie"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Świat się kręci - Wokół własnej osi - odc. 2/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Spin - ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 55 "Wirtualni przyjaciele" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Boscy w sieci - odc. 2 "Inteligentny Dom"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 107 "Wyścigi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 108 "Zazdrość" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 6 "Piekło w domu"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/76; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 965 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 966 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1000; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 735; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Paradoks - odc. 12/13 Kokaina - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Angela Merkel; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Instynkt - odc. 2/13 - Zniknięcie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 5/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 6/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Trzeci oficer - odc. 5/13 - Stąd do wieczności; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rzeszów 06:32 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:31 Aktualności Flesz 07:34 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 203; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 17 - Chrzanów - Dolna Wisła; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:49 Magazyn Akademicki - - nowy AGH 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Aktualności Flesz 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Twój Album -; STEREO, 16:9 08:36 Błękitny rejs; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:01 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 147 (odc. 147); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Etniczne klimaty - Razem i bez fałszu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:46 Kościół z bliska - odc. 54; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:22 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Dla niesłyszących - Bez barier - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:49 Antenowe remanenty. KONCERTY W TVP WARSZAWA - Pod Budą; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:08 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Lwowskie pomniki - 100 lecie pomnika Adama Mickiewicza we Lwowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Twój Album -; STEREO, 16:9 14:08 Błękitny rejs; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:28 Everyday English - odc. 225; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:44 Ahora espanol - odc. 186; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 203; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Gołoborze; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Podkarpackie ogrody historyczne - Łańcut; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Magazyn katolicki - Koronacja figury MB w Jarosławiu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Innowacyjne podkarpackie - Centrum rehabilitacyjne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:51 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Małe Wielkie Szamotuły (76); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Sportowe wydarzenia - 15.09.2013; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 259; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 259; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 203; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Kultowe rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Aktualności - Wydanie 259; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 259; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Konkrety i opinie - Lotnisko w Jasionce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:02 Pogoda - 16.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 21:04 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:42 Echa dnia - komentarze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:56 Pogoda - 16.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Aktualności wieczorne - Wydanie 259; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:18 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 259; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 203; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:36 Stacja Tworki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Everyday English - odc. 225; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:48 Ahora espanol - odc. 186; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 10 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 310 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 37 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 11 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1736 14:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1168 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 565 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 448 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1737 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 308 20:05 Metro strachu 22:10 28 dni 0:10 Breaking Bad Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 1:10 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 24 2:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1444 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2195 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 615 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1248 11:10 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 10 12:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 212 13:15 Szpital Odcinek: 86 14:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 605 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 213 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2196 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 87 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 11 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3681 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1788 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1059 21:30 Lekarze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 23:30 Wybrani Odcinek: 15 0:30 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 7 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3681 1:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1046 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2196 4:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 13. Przystanek Woodstock 2007 - Habakuk; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 9 Bieszczady; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tylko Kaśka - Masz czas do jutra odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Staś - Avignion (317); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 907 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 73* - Świadek koronny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kulturalni PL - (158); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 38. FPFF Gdynia 2013 - Gala; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 17 września - Dzieci Syberii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 774* - Słabość Agaty; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Staś - Avignion (317); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tacy sami - odc. 3 pt. Kobiety pracujące; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Piękniejsza Polska - /11/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 907 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Biblia Brzeska; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka-Wyjątkowo spokojni sąsiedzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 12/13* "Psy" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (318); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Czerwone korale - Brathanki - (XVI Światowe Letnie Igrzyska Polonijne Kielce 2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tylko Kaśka - Masz czas do jutra odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka-Wyjątkowo spokojni sąsiedzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 12/13* "Psy"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (318); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 907; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Czerwone korale - Brathanki - (XVI Światowe Letnie Igrzyska Polonijne Kielce 2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych